


Anniversary

by hopeneverdies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeneverdies/pseuds/hopeneverdies
Summary: Spring Drabble Prompt: Verdant





	Anniversary

The first of May brought blue skies and abundant sunshine to the verdant fields of Cheshire. They walked hand-in-hand through the grass where wild purple orchids grew tall. They came to a stop under a lone elm tree.

“Do you remember?” he asked, his eyes bright and as green as the grass and leaves surrounding them.

“I, Louis William Tomlinson, take thee, Harry Edward Styles, to be my wedded husband,” he replied, his mind flashing back to a day long past. “Of course I remember.”

“Twenty-five years today.”

Louis smiled and squeezed his husband’s hand. “Now on to twenty-five more.”


End file.
